Elias Dorgumir
Elias Dorgumir is a 9th degree human mage, a dragon rider, and the main character of The Original Dragon Stone Trilogy. He was 15 years old at the beginning of the saga. He is purported to be 25 years old in Book 8, the Fall of Miklagard. First Appearance Dragon Stones Family Elias is the son of Ionela Fairhair and the dragon rider Chua Hakmorr. He was raised by his grandmother Carina Dorgumir, who was a 3rd degree mage and trained Elias in the healing arts when he was a child. Description Elias has fair skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and is of average height. His diamond-white dragon stone is implanted in his chest. Powers Healing, Sight, Spellcasting, Telepathy (level 2-''moderate'') History Elias grew up in Persil with his grandmother, Carina. When he was 15 (going on 16), he discovered an emerald dragon stone in the woods outside of his village and took it home to his grandmother. After showing the stone to Frogar, empire soldiers descended on Persil and invaded Carina's home. Carina used a lethal spell that killed both her and the soldiers, allowing Elias to escape to the forest. In the forest, he met the dwarf Thorin, who had known his grandmother, and the two traveled across Durn together. Thorin protected Elias, provided him with guidance, and became one of his closest companions. Elias eventually traveled to Miklagard and later to Parthos to augment his training. He had no formal magical training during his childhood, and after Carina's death, the half-dwarf dragon rider Tallin became his primary instructor. Elias is a 9th degree mage and is primarily a healer. After meeting Chua, Elias received a rare diamond-white dragon egg from his father's dragon, Starclaw. Some time after the egg hatched, Elias was paired with the dragon which he named Nydiered. Elias and Nydiered were instrumental in the defeat of Emperor Vosper. After Vosper's death, Elias declined any position of power or political leadership. Instead, Elias choose to spend most of his time working as a healer. He earned the nickname "Gentle Hand" and became the most sought-after healer on the continent. Elias plays a minor role in the Chronicles of Tallin trilogy, helping Tallin with the dwarf civil war that serves as the central conflict throughout the book. In the Shadow Grid trilogy, Elias returns as a main character, now 25 years old. He accompanies Sela on her trip to the reconstructed Aonach Tower in order to investigate possible corruption within the High Council at Miklagard. Along the way, he meets an apprentice mage in the desert named Tinlaap, whom his Sight tells him will be important to their mission. When they reach Aonach Tower, Elias and Tinlaap investigate and discover a hidden demon gate below the tower's foundations. The two are ambushed by the demon's servant, and Elias is trapped inside the rubble after Daakul destroys the rebuilt tower, but is later rescued, only to find his life in mortal danger. Role-Playing Alignment Neutral Good. See other role playing alignments. Quotes "It’s more exhausting to sustain one’s anger than to release it.” "Worrying doesn’t solve anything. If this is my destiny, I’m not going to shrink from it." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Mages